NOT APPLICABLE
NOT APPLICABLE
This invention relates to a funneling tool and more specifically to a device for recovering oil or other fluids from at least one container.
Changing or adding oil to your own engine requires the use of quart oil cans. The average automobile requires at least four quarts. Oil is a viscous fluid and requires time to drain any amounts remaining. Because of temperatures, viscosity, and impatience, much of this fresh oil in many cases is a total loss. The amounts of oil that can be accumulated are appreciated, and it would be desirable to have a device for promoting the recovery of these fluids.
Prior art devices do exist for draining and collecting oil from one or more oil cans, but these devices are to bulky or take up too much work space, and do not adequately prevent spill or overflow. undetected. Dirt or particulate matter can cause premature engine wear or even damage, and it is desirable to improve upon prior art devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,354 issued to Koberg discloses a device which suffer a number of disadvantages which are:
(a) once the recovery container is fastened, it can not be adjusted, creating the inability to view the fluid level through a sight strip which is commonly used on plastic containers;
(b) the recovery container must spin onto the main embodiment and ends in a random position causing a greater distance between the main embodiment and the mounting surface, and results in much heavier, bulkier, and more expensive tool;
(c) it is hard to determine the level of fluid in the recovery container at all times because of the random position the recovery container ends in when threaded on, and can result in seepage or spill;
(d) the main embodiment of the device is pigmented and therefore the interior can not be viewed for possible contaminants entering the system;
(e) the device does not include the use of larger mouthed oil containers within the same tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,898, issued to Forgnone describes a device that is an open trough, and some of the disadvantages are;
(a) the inability to mount the device on a wall or other convenient location;
(b) the receiving container is unattached to the device;
(c) the device does not consider the use of larger mouthed containers;
(d) the device is an open trough susceptible to contamination.
In view of the limitations of the prior art devices, it is desirable to improve upon the funneling devices of the prior art so that a device is;
(a) capable of adjusting the recovery container once it is fastened so the fluid level can be viewed in a sight strip which is commonly used on plastic containers, and would prevent spill or overflow;
(b) capable of being mounted in close proximity to a wall, requiring less work space;
(c) capable of receiving other filler-neck sizes within the same tool, and making it more versatile;
(d) capable of viewing the interior of the tool for monitoring fluids, or detecting contamination before it enters into the recovery container.
This invention relates to a wall mounted funneling tool for collecting viscous fluids from their containers in an inverted position, and into a recovery container that is adjustably mounted and of similar origin.